


Tell me " Good-Bye " ... [ A Levi Ackerman One-Shot ]

by CAmyPhantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAmyPhantomhive/pseuds/CAmyPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Levi Ackerman one-shot inspired by the BigBang song with same title ^^.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I.

_** ** _

 

_**A/N** : As always, please excuse my grammar mistakes ( if any ) for english is not my first language. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy ❤._

 

 

### * Part I *

 

It was a cloudy afternoon and the nature was looking like an landscape described by the old simbolists in their poems. Trees were dancing, moving in the wind, losing their beautiful crowns for the leaves were falling down from time to time.

Their beautiful imagine from the summer time becoming only just a distant memory.

The leaves, too, flew with the wind wherever it may take them on it's wings, not having the power to resist, not even for a second.

They don't have feelings like we - humans - do. They can't feel and - most of all - can't suffer. For them everything is always the same, even when separated from the only place they ever knew, on the ground, stepped on by unknown people.

The same thing can be told about the tree.

It also can not feel when torn apart by those close to "him".

But we, humans, are, were and always will be ... different.

We suffer when forced to leave our long time home and, most of all, when we know that we need to leave the one we love behind.

Even if it is for his/her own safety.

 

It doesn't matter who you are - a simple worker or a Captain of the forces that fight Titans. We all feel the same when it comes to this, whether we show it or not, because, after all, the pain is the same and the only thing that differs is how we act.

 

And because of this reason, not even Levi Ackerman remained untouched by this pain of life. The pain of being forced to let go.

Forever.

***

Colorful leaves went by the window of Levi's office. The grey eyed man was Humanity's strongest. Our last hope to survive.

But, in those moments, it didn't seem that way.

 

He was sitting at the table, his hands hiding his face, hair a mess, wearing only a white shirt and white pants, parts of his uniform.

On the table, unusually. was a disaster: papers everywhere ( up on the table and on the floor ), the tea went cold a while ago and, in front of Levi, a framed picture of himself and a beautiful girl who was smiling.

 

Her name was Daenys Snow.

Levi's girlfriend.

She was the most beautiful girl in Levi's eyes, but he never told her. She was also the one he was forced to let go.

 

Uncovering his face, the man looked around, trying to find a solution. A way to do it easier.

Glancing at the door, the captain sighed.

 

 ** _\- Should I call for Shitty Glasses ?_** Heichou asked no one

 

Hanji Zoe was Daenys best friend. At first, the squad leader was the bridge between them and Levi got to know Daenys thanks to " Shitty Glasses ".

Wouldn't it be, I wonder, the perfect ending of their story if Hanji told Daenys that she and her beloved were done ? Wouldn't it be the easy way out ?

Wouldn't it ... ?

 

 ** _\- No_** , Levi answered his own question, giving up on his silly ideas. **_I can do it myself. There's no need to involve other brats in this._**

 

The Captain got up, running a hand through his hair as to fix it, went to the door, the same cold expression on his face just like everyday, always, while putting on the Recon Corps jacket, then exiting the room.


	2. Part II

### 

### * Part II *

To Levi, the corridor leading to the dinner hall was longer than in reality. It was just like a dream in which you're running to the door, but never seem to reach it for it's only getting away.

However, it was the last thing to worry about. Even if Captain's beautiful eyes were, apparently, paying attention to where he was walking, his mind was truly far away.

He was thinking about the concept of love. The feeling which, sleepless at night, sometimes Levi tried to understand.

Love was the feeling that made you believe you had the world at your feet as long as you were with your loved one - the person you couldn't imagine the future without.

But it was also the feeling that turned Levi's world, heart and soul upside down in just a second, breaking his walls just like a Titan, making him feel intense sensations and, in the end, only regrets.

He already could tell what Daenys' reaction was going to be. She was going to try and change Levi's mind, begging with tears in her eyes:

 

**_\- Please tell me there's a way, Levi... !!_ **

 

And, trying to block those thoughts, Heichou was feeling like his head was spinning, making him feel dizzy.


	3. Part III.

  
                                                                                          

 

 

When Levi finally got to the entrance of the dining hall he stood there for a moment while scanning the room with his grey eyes, finding Daenys sitting with Sasha, Connie, Jean and Eren.

Levi looked at Daenys, studying her as she was talking to her friends, an adorable smile on her face - the same smile that made Heichou fall head over heels in love.

That day, Daenys had her hair braided in a ponytail resting on her shoulder, wearing the uniform, eyes sparkling as she was talking to Jean.

 

Captain Ackerman's heart suddenly got heavier for he was once again thinking about how her mood was going to change in just a second, hearing the words that she was going to say. How Daenys was going to beg Levi to stay.

Even so, there was no turning back now, no matter how many regrets.  Before her friend, boyfriend or whatever, Levi needed to be her protector and his title as " _Humanity's_ _strongest soldier_ " was to concentrate on Titans.

To protect humanity.

He couldn't afford failing and - most of all - he couldn't risk putting Daenys in danger ( no more than she already was, however ... )

So, not holding back anymore, Levi went to her table and, once he was there, seeing him, everyone got up to salute him but Levi gestured them to sit down and  spoke, glancing at one certain girl.

 

**_\- Snow, come with me,_** Heichou demanded in a cold, monotone voice.

 

The young lady nodded and obeyed without a second thought, without saying anything, smiling and giving Jean an apologetic look. But Jean assured her that there was no problem, by smiling a bit for the topic wasn't too important, anyway.

 

Daenys Snow followed Levi back to his office in silence, walking behind him and feeling that there was something wrong, out of place.

 

**_\- You may want to sit down_** , Levi said while closing the door, then sat down himself and she obeyed his "orders" once again, like a good girl she was. But she was going to hear some bad news, wasn't she ?

 

**" It doesn't matter, anyway ! "** Daenys told herself, straightening her back, getting ready to hear whatever Levi was going to say **" As long as he's with me, I can face any challenge of this life "**.

 

**_\- Cadet Snow_** , the man spoke, turning their photo upside down and intertwining his fingers, his elbows on the table, eyeing some documents. **_I'm breaking up with you._**

 

The girl shivered, her eyes watering, but did her best not to let them fall.

**_\- E-Eh ... ? Excuse me ?_** Daenys asked, still hoping she had problems with hearing. _**Levi, this is a joke, isn't it ?**_

 

**_\- Tch_** , he responded. **_Do I look like I'm joking ?_**

 

Daenys gave up, only a pair of tears rolling down her cheeks.

**_\- Why ?_** was everything she could ask, sounding miserable, almost inaudible, avoiding to look at him.

 

Levi sighed, his heart aching as he looked at her and, getting up, walking to her side, he got to her level, wiping her tears away.

 

_**\- Because I'm not good for you**_ , was Levi's answer as a grimace appeared on his lips. **_It's gonna be better for you._** ** _Move on._**


	4. Part IV.

                                                                                          

The poor young lady had so much to say, so much to ask and so many tears to cry.

She wanted to scream, but she gave up.

Daenys knew Levi too well to try anything, she knew that every attempt to make him change his mind would be useless... but, even so, words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

 

 ** _\- I am begging you, please give me another chance_** , Daenys said. ** _I love you, Levi, and I promise that I am going to change. I won't do anything to upset you, I'll be a good girl, I'm_** ** _sorry, I ..._**

 

Levi interrupted her

 

 ** _\- It's useless,_** he said. **_You must not change for me. You need to be loved for who you are, not for what you pretend to be  and the right one is going to do just that._**

 

Daenys just sighed.

**_\- You know ? I truly believed you loved me back. I believed that we would be able to make it in this shitty world together. Happily ever after, 'till the end._ **

 

And they did. But it was not the ending she ... they were hoping for.

It was only the end of their relationship and the tragic version of the wish.


	5. Part V.

### 

 

### * Part V *

 

Levi got up, turning his back on Daenys, looking out the window

 ** _\- Daenys, I  want you to listen and believe what I am going to tell you,_** he said, speaking as the Captain he truly was.

 ** _\- I am all ears,_** Snow answered, looking at his back, trying to seem neutral but failing

 ** _\- I swear to you that I won't, even for a second, cause you any pain,_** Levi explained. **_In order for me to protect you now, I really have no other options._**

 

Seeing Daenys wasn't saying anything, only listening to his words, Heichou went on:

**_\- Ever since I realised that I was falling in love with you, I also knew that starting a relationship wasn't the best idea and still... I tried._ **

Then he took the cup in his own style, drinking the tea even if it was cold. **_But now I see that, especially in times like this, by being in love, we've only caused pain_** ** _to ourselves._**

 

Silence fell upon them.

 ** _\- Very well, then,_** the young lady said, standing and saluting. **_In this case, I have nothing left ... to say. I respect your decision, Heichou !_**


	6. Part VI.

                                                                                                  

### * Part VI *

Captain Ackerman looked at Daenys in silence, surprised ( at first ) by her words but then realising that it was better this way.  
Better than if she would have begged.  
Better for her.  
Better for him.

 

The talk was over and, since Daenys understood his decision and accepted it, it was time for them to part ways.  
And they will - when she will walk out the door.

 ** _  
\- Very well,_**   ** _then_** , Levi said.  ** _Now leave. Kirschtein must be waiting for you._**

 ** _\- Yes, sir,_**  Daneys responded. Now, there was no use for her to call him Levi for they were back to the start.

Back to the formal Captain-Cadet relationship.

 

The young girl headed to the door and, before going outside, she turned around and smiled at Levi one more time.

 ** _\- Have a nice day, Heichou,_**  she wished him, then heading back to the dinning hall, walking the path that she and Levi used to walk ( sometimes ) together, holding hands.

 

On the way back, Daneys tried but couldn't figure out where everything went wrong.  
Which was the moment when he stopped loving her. But, even if she had the answers, they would be useless now. If Levi said that it was for the best, then it truly was.

Daneys chose to act the way she did because it was better, easier and hurted less to let go than to hold on to nothing.

  
Or so they say...


	7. Part VII.

                                                                  

 

### * Part VII *

 

Alone in his office once again, Levi furrowed his eyebrows before looking down and, by that time, the darkness was taking over the world.

But the night was meant to be followed my a new day, and it is not like something new was going to happen ( at least for Levi ), but he could never be sure that everything will be just fine. The way he planned.

On the following day, there was an expedition planned. A new attempt to destroy the Titans out there.

Normally, Daenys should have gone with Captain Ackerman and his squad, being a part of it, but now Levi decided to leave her behind, inside the walls, with Jean or Hanji.

Right now, his jealously was the least important thing.

 ** _\- Tch,_** Levi clicked his tounge. **_If that helps her to forget me..._**

 


End file.
